Cursed Chest of Aztec Gold
The Cursed Chest of Aztec Gold, is a mysterious chest filled with cursed Aztec Gold coins. History The chest most likely belonged to the Aztec Empire, and was seen as a treasure by the Spanish Inquisitors. The coins belonged to the Aztec High Priests who used the chest, the coins and a compass belonging to Hernán Cortés. When a magical gem was stolen from them, they used those items to seal the Gem in pocket dimension. At one point in time, a tablet was made that detailed information regarding the chest. At another point in time it was destroyed by HIM who sought knowledge of the chest. Having been released from his prison, HIM sought once again the chest to reach his goal. He managed to locate his chest and recover the coin he gave Nazim. During HIM's siege on The Tower, he completed the content of the chest while also recovering Hernán's compass. With the help of his new ally Red Eye he overwhelmed the heroes and removed the valve and place the compass on it. This in turn let to the chest emitting a pillar of light into the sky much to HIM's enjoyment. The chest was accidentally destroyed by Boat (Robot) when he fought against Red Eye before the pillar of light had any effect. While the valve was found by Schepper, the rest of the chest and the coins were scattered. The chest itself was later found by Zoeker who had assisted Noa into finding it but it was eventually retrieved by HIM. Unbeknownst to anyone, ShadowBot had found the cover of the chest. When HIM finally completed the chest, a pillar of light was released which functioned as a doorway to a pocket dimension. HIM entered first, and Noa a moment later. Noa and HIM have a brief altercation, as Celestial, but HIM uses a spell to trap her. He talks about the Aztecs, using the sun for power and good, and the moon for evil. Which is used to open the gateway, signaling what it hides. However his price is nowhere to be seen and surmises one final "test". And notices an interesting keyhole. Because of Noa, he realizes that the "shipcove dimension" they are in feels "un-aztec" like. He acknowledges her deduction and find the stranded boat interesting and sees the Hernan Cortez description. He finds the final key and inserts it in the keyhole. This reveals a secret compartment where he finds his treasure, a blue gem. He retrieves the gem as Noa breaks free and tries to attack him, only to fall on her knees as the Gem has weakened her. HIM smirks and walks away with his price, retrieves Red Eye after using the gem on Hank as well and goes back to the lamp. Properties The chest itself is an ordinary chest build out of unknown metal like materials, though it is quite easy to lift for one human. The chest itself contains 11 golden Aztec Coins that have been cursed through unknown means. When a coin is taken from the chest, whoever took it becomes cursed. While not completely explained, the curse takes away the life-force of the person that stole the coin over time, slowly killing them. Even if they lose, trade or exchange the coin (whilst spreading the curse). Returning the coin to the chest is the only way to lift the curse. When all the coins are stored inside of the chest, and the The Compass of Desire is placed on top of the chest, it emits a pillar of light towards the sky. This pillar functions as a portal to a pocket dimension, which leads to a "ship cove"-esque location which houses the Aztec Gem. Trivia *Despite the chest and gem being of Aztec origin, the "ship cove" dimension takes after the Spanish culture from the Spanish Inquisition. While the exact nature is unknown, it is said the Aztec Gem was stolen by Hernan Cortez, though at some point the Aztec people found it again. It is implied that upon locating their property, they pulled the location to a pocket dimension as punishment for the inquisitors who stole it. Category:Items Category:Magical Items